Fairy Tail Drabbles
by amberleaf4100
Summary: Drabbles of various Fairy Tail pairings. Mainly Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy, and such. Currently taking requests- Crack ships are also accepted :D. Please PM me or write in the reviews what pairing and genre you would like me to write, and I'll try my best to write a good story for it.
1. Cake and Spices

**Fairy Tail Drabbles**

**By amberleaf4100**

**Drabble 1- Nalu**

**~Cakes and Spices~**

Lucy sat at her table, drumming her fingers, _utterly bored_. There had been nothing to do lately, Erza had been working on getting Jellal out of prison. Juvia had forced Gray to go on a mission with her, Levy was on a mission with Team Shadowgear, and Natsu, well, God knows where he disappeared off to.

Lucy let out another frustrated sigh, before pushing the chair away from the table and getting up. She headed over to her story that lay forgotten on her desk. She had been having a bit of a Writer's block lately **(A/N coughlikemecoughcough)**, however, she was determined to finish at least another two chapters before Levy got back. As she dipped her pen into the ink, she began writing. Letter after letter, word after word, sentence after sentence.

A loud crash from behind her caused her to drop her pen and let out a startled squeal. She immediately whipped around, to find a certain pink dragon slayer and his blue exceed.  
"Hey Luce!" Natsu said, smiling his signature smile, however, Lucy knew something was up, she could tell. "Could we use your kitchen?"  
"Hell no!" Lucy said immediately, her suspicions confirmed. "Last time, you nearly burned down my whole apartment. And the time before that, the oven nearly _exploded_. And then there was that time where you _melted_ all of my kitchen utensils-"  
"Lucy's mean..." Happy sobbed, going to sulk in the corner. "We just wanted to use her kitchen..."  
"Shaddup ya damn cat!" Lucy snapped.  
"Come on Luce!" Natsu begged, putting on his puppy dog face. "Just once more?" Lucy looked away immediately, cold sweat rolling down her forehead. She had learned the hard way, that when Natsu put on that face, he always got what he wanted.  
"Pleaseeeeee~" Natsu asked, leaning over Lucy, causing her to turn a light pink.  
"Ya, ya." She muttered. "Go ahead."  
"YES!" Natsu and Happy cheered, rushing towards the kitchen. Lucy giggled at their antics, before picking back up her fallen pen and dipping it back in the ink. After writing a few more sentences, she couldn't take the suspense anymore. She stood up, and walked over to the kitchen. Hesitantly, she opened the door.  
"Natsu, Happy?" She asked unsurely. "What are you two do-"  
"No wait! Luce, don-"

A loud explosion occurred, pink icing flung everywhere, however, most of it somehow manged to somehow, miss the three occupants of the room, and instead splattered against Lucy's clean, white walls.  
"You two..." Lucy growled, clutching the table to keep her from falling over in her rage. "What do you think you're doing?" She slowly lifted her head up, to find Natsu once again in front of her face. She let out a 'eep'! and scooted back, only to find her back hit the closed door.  
"Luce, you've got something on your face." Natsu said, peering at Lucy's flustered face. "Here, let me get it off for you." He leaned in even closer, and his tongue flicked against Lucy's mouth, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. **(A/N Natsu you clever bastard!)**Natsu leaned back, before giving Lucy a bright smile, a red blush stained both of their cheeks.  
"Ahh." Natsu said innocently. "You've still got some left." He leaned in once more, and this time, Lucy didn't hesitate either. Both of their lips locked, and Natsu began licking the entirety of Lucy's face.  
"They liiiiiiiiike each other~" Happy purred, laughing. However, neither seemed to notice, too caught up in each other's presence. It was for the better good, as Natsu and his poor, poor exceed would've been murdered otherwise.

**Total Words: 630**


	2. By His Side

**Drabble 2- By His Side- Zevis**

**Request by Freeflight**

He had always been alone. Always.

No matter who came, they all left eventually, taken by time.

That is, except for her.

She'd always been there, whether in the corner of his eye, or right in front of him. Silently watching.

And even now, she was here. In his dark, deadly presence, she stood next to him, unwavering, unafraid.

Even as her body slowly faded away, she was there. He could tell.

"Why?" He asked quietly, as if saying anything too loud would cause her to leave him to the darkness once more. "Why are you still here?"

Her soft giggle reached his ear, as he felt her sit down next to him.

"Because." She replied simply, leaning on his shoulder. "Does anyone need a reason to be with those they love?"

That moment, his heart fluttered once more, and he decided.

She would always be by his side, and he would be by hers. Come hell or high water, he was willing to face it.

For her.

**A/N O_O Omigod. I wrote that in less than 5 minutes... Anyway, I tried a bit of a different style here... do you guys like it?**

**BTW, just so all of you know, I also have this on wattpad. Just search for the author TaffyQ.**

**Words: 227**


	3. Something Besides Cake

**Drabble 3- Something Besides Cake-kid!Natsu x kid!Erza**

**Requested by QuatroPuppy- I'm sorry, I just couldn't do Cobra x Natsu ;^; Couldn't think of a good plot.**

A red-headed girl sat at the table, watching as Natsu and Gray startet yet another fight. She sighed, already used to this mayhem, laying her head down on her arms, trying to block out the loud noises.

This was her everyday life- complete, utter chaos. But, she loved it, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. However, sometimes, she just wanted to...  
"ERZA!" Mirajane screeched, slamming her fists down on the table was laying at, jarring the poor girl out of her musing. "A REMATCH. NOW." Usually, Erza would leap to the challenge, wanting an opportunity to prove herself. However, today was different.  
"Maybe another time." Erza replied calmly, waving Mirajane off. "I'm busy today." She walked towards the door, ignoring Mira's frustrated yells.  
"Hey Erza!" She heard Natsu yell as he caught up to her. "I'm coming with you!" She smiled fondly at the boy, before turning to walk down the street.  
"Where are you going?" Natsu asked, tilting his head to the side in a very cute manner.  
"Well..." Erza replied, "I'm going to go buy some cake. Today's a... special day." Natsu stared incredulously at her.  
"You always get cake!" He sighed in exasperation. "Come on, I've been saving up, I'll get you something!"  
"But-" Erza began to protest.  
"Over there!" Natsu chirped, oblivious to Erza's reply. "Wait here, I'll be right back." And the pink-haired boy dashed off, disappearing into a store. Leaving Erza to stand alone in the middle of the street. She sighed, before smiling softly, and plopping down on the bench behind her. She began humming a small tune, kicking her legs back and forth, waiting for Natsu to return.

As the dragon slayer came rushing back, she was aware of the tiny white box he held in his hands.  
"What's that?" She asked, staring at the box in curiousity.  
"Open it!" Natsu smiled, watching as the girl slid off the top of the box.  
"Oh!" Erza gasped. A pair of silver hoop earrings lay inside, gleaming as the sunlight hit them.  
"Do you like it?" Natsu asked. "I heard you tell Levy a couple of weeks ago that you would like them, so I went around town doing some jobs!"  
"Thank you." Erza said, smiling down at the little box, clutching it close to her chest. "Why today though?" Natsu looked at Erza strangely.  
"Today's your birthday, isn't it?" He asked, as if it were obvious. "What, did you think I wouldn't remember?" Erza smiled, tackling Natsu in a hug. Today- even if everybody else forgot- was a special day.

**A/N ... Meh, this wasn't really romantic or anything like that. I sort of wanted to explain why Erza always wore those silver hoop earrings, and welp, I added Natsu in...**

**I actually had this all written a couple of days ago... but fanfiction decided to crash, and I couldn't put it up ;^;**

**Words: 533**


	4. Admiration

**Drabble 4- Admiration -Fraxus  
****Request by Epixnezz101**

**I literally thought of this last night, when I was contemplating a good prompt for Gajevy. And then, this idea came.**

People always wondered, why he stayed next to Laxus.

They told him, "_You could do so much better, accomplish so much_. _You have so much potential, why __waste it on him_?"

Why?

Well, sometimes, he wondered too.

It's not like Laxus _needed_ the Raijinshuu there or anything. He had become strong enough to be considered one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He didn't need any measly bodyguards, he was fully capable of taking care of himself. And even if he _did_ need bodyguards, he could easily replace them with stronger, more potent ones.

But he didn't.

And that alone made Freed proud.

There was also the fact that-

What was the word?

Freed _admired_ Laxus.

He was so smart, yet, he never flaunted it. He was proud, but never let it get in his way. He was strong, but used it for the good of his 'family'.

And above all, he was himself.

Laxus.

Freed decided; he would stay by his side, not because it was merely his duty.

But out of his own free will.

**Total words: 210**


End file.
